A Blooming Rose
by vogelimkafig120
Summary: Sun awaits for the update of Lillie's progress at the Hau'oli City Hospital because she happens to be in labor. There, he's comforted by his mother, Hau, and Lillie's family. Pure fluff.


**I was happy to be able to finish this by today! Enjoy the Shiningsunshipping fluff! :D**

* * *

Sun has been waiting patiently at the Hau'oli City Hospital, though how he was feeling was largely unsettled. The 22-year old Alola Champion's wife Lillie was sent there because she was in labor. At around 8am, Lillie was complaining of some mild discomfort, so she tried to take it easy around the house, but after 6 hours had passed, her contractions started to kick in at full force, and so she and Sun rushed to the hospital. Now it was 7pm, and still no news about Lillie and the baby's status.

His mother was with him to give some support, and he only called Hau and Lillie's family on the matter; just them because he would've had the entire hospital packed, and Nebby was just too big for the building. All he could was sit down at the waiting room.

"Any update yet, Mom?" Sun asked his mother in a concerned tone as he looked at his surroundings.

"No, sweetie." Sun's mother answered gently as she put a hand on top of his. The Alola Champion sighed in response, and so she tried to change the subject to something else.

"Do you know when Hau and Lillie's family will be here?" She wondered, a soft smile directed at her son.

"Hau had something to do but he told me that he'll be here as quick as possible, and Lillie's family are almost here." He replied, his expression still lingering with a sense of worry.

"They'll be here soon, dear." His mother tried to assure him, but she only got a simple nod as of result.

Sun still couldn't believe that he and Lillie were going to become parents, it was only a matter of time until their baby would be brought into the world. In a way, he didn't want to be like his father because while he was able to write to them, he never had the time to be with Sun and his mother. Because of that, he didn't want to impose the same fate to his child and Lillie. Once the baby was born, he was going to submit a letter of retirement to the Alola Pokémon League so that he could spend time with his friends and family.

As if on cue, Hau and Lillie's family have arrived to the waiting room.

"I spoke too soon." Sun's mother muttered as she grinned afterwards.

"Hello there, Sun, and nice to see you again, ma'am." Lusamine greeted the mother and son while Gladion and Mohn simply waved at them. Hau flashed a bright smile to them as well.

"Nice to meet you all again." Sun's mother greeted as everyone sat down on the comfy chairs.

"Wait, I thought you were going to be here at a separate time, Hau." Sun said to his best friend.

"Haha, I was at the malasada shop by the Marina because I wanted to gift you guys with malasada, but I realized that I couldn't take food to the hospital," the Island Kahuna paused mid-sentence as he directed his attention to Lillie's family. "but I happened to run into them on the way there." Sun nodded in response, it seemed that it was all that he could do in the meantime.

"How is my sister doing?" Gladion asked rather bluntly, which was typical of him.

"I haven't felt this much excitement in a while. Us as soon-to-be grandparents." Mohn mentioned to his son-in-law.

"There's still no update on her progress," Sun sighed tiredly, his hands playing with the fabric of his jeans. "but we can only hope that it goes well."

"I see." Gladion shifted his gaze at the hospital staff.

"Have you two thought of a name for the baby yet?" Lusamine asked Sun. The Aether President couldn't deny that she was rather excited at the prospect of being their child's grandmother. After all of the negative events that transpired long ago, she wanted to make up for it even more.

"We decided that we'd wait until the baby is born. Lillie thought of a name." Sun explained. His wife wouldn't divulge on the topic of the name for their child, even if he begged for it.

The Aether President noticed the distress in her son-in-law, but then again, he couldn't blame him. She knew in her heart that he felt terrible that Lillie had to endure what she was going through at the moment. The Alola Champion always cared about the safety of others over his very own, it was in his nature to protect his loved ones. But this time, he felt powerless to do anything. Lusamine was about to speak again until Hau beat her to the punch.

"Look, Sun, I may not understand how you're feeling on the inside." Hau started, but Gladion decided to interrupt him.

"Hah, that's a first." Gladion butted in until he received a stern look from his mother and father.

Hau laughed at the spectacle as he resumed from where he'd left off. "Anyway, Lillie is a tough malasada, I know, the analogy sounds weird, but it's true. She's a strong Pokémon Trainer and a renowned scientist, so I know that she'll pull through. You gotta believe on this."

The Island Kahuna's statement brought some laughs to the group, especially to Sun. Hau knew a way with words, even if it involved his favorite pastry in most of his sentences. "Thank you for cheering me up, Hau." Sun praised his friend as he formed a small grin on his face.

During their conversation, a nurse happened to walk towards them, mainly to Sun's direction.

"Mr. Elio?" The nurse addressed Sun by his real name. Normally, he'd recommend people to call him by his nickname, but he made an exception this time.

"Yes, how is my wife doing?" Sun quickly spoke. He just wanted to see Lillie as soon as possible, and hopefully their child as well.

"She's doing fine at the moment, and so is the little one." The nurse answered, arousing Sun's curiosity at the mention of 'little one', and soon shot up from the chair.

"Little one? Y-you mean." The Alola Champion uttered as his voice began to crack.

The nurse nodded in response, a bright expression on her face as she addressed the news to the group. "You can come in now, and so can they. But please be respectful inside, is all."

Soon, the nurse escorted them to Lillie's room, and Sun was the first one to enter. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw.

Lillie was on the hospital bed, all tired and worn out, a weak smile being directed at her husband. However, he then set his eyes on the little bundle of joy that was resting adjacent to her. The infant was wrapped up in a pink blanket, all sound asleep. Sun could feel the waterworks starting as he walked over to Lillie's side. The rest of the group entered after Sun.

"H-how are you doing, Lillie." Sun choked out as his eyes stared intently at their newborn daughter.

"Well, after trying to push a new life into the world, it was alright." Lillie joked as she put on hand on top of her husband's. She was glad that giving birth went smoothly with no complications to some extent, but the doctors recommended her to stay for a couple of days so that she and her infant would recover properly.

"Do you want to hold her, Elio?" The Aether scientist offered to her husband.

"I-I don't know if I can." Sun replied as he was hesitant to hold their child. Lillie shook her head in response.

"Nonsense. I don't want to be the only one to do so, please?" She insisted rather earnestly.

With a sigh, he reached over the hospital crib, and tentatively grabbed his daughter so that he wouldn't disturb her sleep. Sun was able to properly hold her in his arms as she cooed in her sleep.

"What's her name?" Sun blurted out. He really wanted to know what the name of his daughter was.

"Her name is Rose." Lillie confessed as she had an affectionate smile at the sight of Sun cradling Rose.

"Rose." The Alola Champion repeated as his gaze was set on his daughter. "It sounds fitting."

"So, you went with that name, huh." Lusamine said as she formed a smirk in the process.

"To be a grandfather," Mohn commented as he wiped a few tears from his face. "It's unbelievable."

Hau and Gladion brought themselves to Sun's presence as their attention was directed to Rose.

"I'll admit, she's rather cute. Gonna take some time to get used to being an uncle." Gladion spoke as he chuckled afterwards. Deep down, he was going to enjoy being Rose gold old 'Uncle Gladion', and he'd make sure to keep his over-protectiveness at bay.

"Once she grows up, I can't wait to introduce her to all sorts of malasada." Hau replied, forming his signature cheeky smile. He loved kids, and he couldn't wait to become Rose's role model in a way. Everyone lightly laughed at Hau's commentary once more.

"She has your hair, dear." Sun's mother mentioned to her son about Rose's hair color.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess that she inherited your eye color, right?" Sun guessed as he looked at Lillie, the latter nodding afterwards.

Sun took some light steps so that he could reach over to one of the chairs that was nearby Lillie, and soon sat close to her.

"I'm so proud of you, Lillie. Thank you." Sun said as he reached over to Lillie's direction and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He resumed to taking care of Rose.

"Thank you, too, Elio. And you, too, Rose." Lillie replied as she continued to focus her attention on Sun and Rose.

After all that Lillie had to overcome in her life, it was darn well worth it. A truly blissful moment of her life. With her friends, family, and Sun by her side, there was no way that she'd be alone. Lillie also couldn't wait to see Nebby's reaction when they'd introduce Rose to their large friend. That was going to be a sight to see.


End file.
